mrs mason
by cat.eyes.cullen
Summary: In 1918, edward left the love of his life and mother of his child when carlise saved him. What happens when she and there son, Anthony meet the cullens at school. TELLING YOU NOW: twilight never happened, and bells is 'Wolverine' HINT HINT WINK WINK
1. Chapter 1

**_Authers note: I own no one (runs away crying)_**

* * *

Bella

2009 Forks, Washington

I sat there bored out of my mind when a gust of wind came through the cafeteria doors. The wind brought a scent in that I haven't smelt since 1918, a scent that I would recognise anywhere.

_Vampire._

The wind also brought in a male and female vampire. The male was _massive_ as in same size as in bear, he had curly brown hair, dimples that made him somewhat childlike and golden eyes.

Probably in his early twenty's or late teens, when he was changed. The female was tall, like a model. She had long golden hair that framed her face perfectly and a body to die for. She was defiantly the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen; she, like the male, also had gold coloured eyes. She was probably the same age as the me when she was changed.

Behind them was another vampire couple. One male and one female. This female resembled a pixie; she was tiny and had very short black hair and once again had gold eyes, maybe 17-19 when changed. She kind of reminded me of Ali- _shut up, stupid._

Her mate on the other hand had dark blond hair and was well muscled, not as much the other male but was still well of. He reminded me of the officer that ran our squad during the civil war. I noticed that he had bite marks everywhere on his body that wasn't covered._ Newborn wars maybe? _His eyes on the other hand were black, pure black. _Damn, he's thirsty. I swear to our lord that I will tear him apart if he falls of his family's 'vegetarian' diet._

"Jessica?" I asked already knowing that she was the school gossip queen "who are _they?" _I indicated towards the vampires.

"_Oh_ there the Cullen's they moved down here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska. Doctor and mrs cullen, Carlise and Esme adopted them all. Rosalie is the girl that looks like a model, she's with Emmet the guy that looks like a bear. Alice is the pixie and she's with Jasper the one looks like he's in pain. There's Edward as well, but he doesn't date," she finished of sadly.

_Alice, Edward_ _maybe_ ... No. No. No. they died nearly eighty years ago. Just like my heart."Oh there he is. Edward I mean" Jessica's voice was excited.

The cafeteria doors opened and a bronze haired god came in.

Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authers note: I own no one (runs away crying)_**

* * *

Bella

His eyes searched the cafeteria, while walking to the table the Cullen's were sitting, our eyes connected and he became a statue.

His eyes held so many emotions; recognition, shock, wonder, amazement, curiosity, love, lust. So many emotions in just a few seconds.

_"Bella"_ he whispered in disbelief "_my Bella". _His eyes roamed my upper body, the table I sat at cut off my lower body from where he was standing, and stopped at the rings that hung on my necklace. My engagement ring that was his father's mothers, and my wedding ring that was his mother's mother. My eyes locked on to the necklace that was around his neck, it too had his wedding ring on.

I stud up and walked snail's pace over to him until I was right in front of him. His eyes turned black, but I knew that it wasn't thirst. It was lust.

"Eddie" I whispered loud enough for him and the other vampires to hear but not loud enough for the humans around me to hear.

He put his hand on my cheek "Bella, is it really you?" I nodded, tears in my eyes. He quickly, for a human, crashed his lips to mine. It felt like all my birthdays and Christmas's all in one. My hands found their way to his bronze hair. One of his hands went to the back of my head pulling me to him. The other went strait to my ass, he gave it a light squeeze. I felt his hardening dick through his pants and groaned. I heard several gasps around us, but Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice's stood out the most. I was so wrapped up in mine and Edward's kiss, that I didn't notice the bear, Emmet, walk up to us. He tapped on Edwards shoulder and said "I'm happy for you bro, but people are looking and, um I'm confused" at this we split apart, I had to choke back a whimper from the lost contact. Edward grabbed my hand and headed for the doors.

"Come on Bella, were going to my house. K?" Edward told me.

"Wait, let me go get my stuff first" I let go of his hand and jogged to my chair grabbing bag. "Later guys and gals" I told them all and rushed back to Edward trying to ignore their glares. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a peck on the lips. We both groaned.

"Can we take your vanquish love? I know it's yours 'cause Emmet seen you get out of it this morning" Edward wind me.

"Of course darling, but I'm driving. Aww you look adorable when you pout Eddy" I said giggling.

"Edward, why does belly get to call you eddy when we can't?" Emmet said pouting.

"It's Bella and she can call me eddy because she's my wife, ok Emmet" as soon as the word _wife_ was said everybody stopped were they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authers note: I own no one (runs away crying)_**

* * *

Bella

"She can't be your wife, you only met her today Edward. What has she done to you" Jasper growled and started to get into an attack crouch .

"I am his wife. _And_ we met 93 years ago for your information major Jasper Whitlock" I growled out. I finally realized who he was. To say that they were shocked would have been an understatement.

"How did you-"Jasper choked out.

"Later" I said.

*******************( passing of time)

We arrive at the Cullen house in less than twenty minutes. It was truly magnificent. Edward led me to the porch and opened the door. A woman with caramel hair I presume to be Esme was sitting on the white love seat watching television, a cooking channel. She jumped up when she saw me.

"Carlisle will be back soon. Edward why don't you give Isabella a tour of the house while you wait" her voice reminded me of Elizabeth, Edwards mother.

Both of us quickly agreed.

Halfway up the second case of stairs Edward picked me up and sprinted to his room.

.GOD it was exactly the same as the bedroom we had in the house in Chicago, but with less music everywhere.

The carpet was gold and was thick enough to be a mattress. The far wall was completely glass. He had a king sized bed in the far left hand corner and a couch in the far right hand corner.

Edward slammed the door shut


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authers note: I own no one (runs away crying)_**

**Edward**

_Oh god he's gorgeous..._

_He's looking at me. He's looking..._

_Bella so likes me, I wonder..._

Sigh.

_Bella_. My beautiful Bella. I wonder- no don't think of her!

But like always a part of my mind was already thinking of her.

Images of her lying naked on our wedding night, and how we made love after she told me that missed her period less than a month later, or when I first felt our son move through her skin. Or when she told me what she was-

_If I could cry Edward, I would be blubbering like a baby. What are you thinking about?_ Jaspers mental voice pleaded with me. I simply shook my head, at the same time taking a quick glance at the boring school cafeteria. My golden eyes sort out a pair of beautiful, familiar chocolate brown ones. I stopped mid-stride when I looked at the rest of her.

Bella

My beautiful, Bella alive.

Before I could properly register what was happening she was in front of me.

"Eddy" her voice was nearly the same, but it was sexier.

I moved my hand to cup her face.

"Bella, is it really you?"

Without another moment's notice, our lips were locked and her hands were frantically digging into my hair. I let one hand trail up into her hair, holding the back of her head to me as I plunged my tongue into her mouth, tasting her, and memorizing the heavenly feel of her mouth. My other hand, firmly gripped her backside, gently squeezing her, and pressing her pelvis into mine with more force then I probably should.

My body craved the satisfaction of friction for the first time eighty-years. My erection grew immediately and Bella moaned into my mouth as she felt me pressing against her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors note: I own no one (runs away crying)_**

**_vampgirl1991, I WILL TRY to make my chapters longer kk _**

**_but only because you were the first person to comment_**

**_

* * *

_**

**chapter 5 **

**Edward**

I was lost in the moment, feeling and sensation that my beautiful, _sexy as hell_ wife brought me. I was happy and very, very horny.

Until Emmet ruined it.

FUCK YOU EMMET!!!

"I'm happy for you bro, but people are looking and, um I'm confused"

_yea well I DON'T CARE IF PEOPLE LOOK OR IF YOUR CONFUSED._

But to save Bella from embarrassment I pulled away groaning from the lost contact.

_Edward, does she know what we are_?-Jasper

_eddie's gonna get some, maybe if he got laid he might cheer up a bit-_Emmet

_she is human and is MORE beautiful than me-_ Rosalie

_she has no fashion sense at ALL, OOH shopping trip-_Alice

Eighty years we've been apart and I_ need_ her so bad.

"Come on Bella, were going to my house. K?" I said to her.

"Wait, let me go get my stuff first" she let go of my hand and jogged to her chair grabbing bag.

"Later guys and gals" she told them all and rushed back to me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a peck on the lips. We both groaned.

I led her outside the cafeteria

"Can we take your vanquish love? I know it's yours 'cause Emmet seen you get out of it this morning" I wind to her.

"Of course darling, but I'm driving. Aww you look adorable when you pout Eddy" she said giggling.

"Edward, why does belly get to call you eddy when we can't?" Emmet said pouting.

"It's Bella and she can call me eddy because she's my wife, OK Emmet" as soon as the word _wife_ was said everybody stopped were they were.

_WHAT!!!!!-_Jasper

_HE MARRIED A HUMAN_-Rosalie

_Eddie's getting laid ha ha ha-_Emmet

_How did I not see this- _Alice

"She can't be your wife, you only met her today Edward. What has she done to you" Jasper growled and started to get into an attack crouch .

"I am his wife. _And_ we met 93 years ago for your information major Jasper Whitlock" she growled out.

_HOW, IN HELL DOES SHE KNOW WHO HE IS- _everyone

"How did you-"Jasper choked out. His voice so quiet that it shocked them that she answered, but not me.

"Later" was all she said.

*******************( passing of time)

We arrive at home in less than twenty minutes.

After we got out the car, i led her to the porch and opened the door. Esme was sitting on the white love seat watching television, a cooking channel. She jumped up when she saw us

"Carlisle will be back soon. Edward why don't you give Isabella a tour of the house while you wait" her voice was kind and caring.

Both of us quickly agreed.

Halfway up the second case of stairs i grew impationt so I picked bella up and sprinted to my room.

I was actualy nervouse, what if she doesnt like it? i quickly pushed that thought away.

The carpet was gold and was thick enough to be a mattress. The far wall was completely glass. I had a king sized bed in the far left hand corner and a couch in the far right hand corner.

While she took in the room I slamed the door shut and locked it.

* * *

**_OK I hope that is long enough_**

**_please review_**

**_cat eyes cullen_**

**_xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors note: I own no one (runs away crying)_**

**_ok so _****_I do put lemons in here, BUT, they might not be good coz I havn't done that stuff yet_**

**_(awkward much)_**

**chapter 5 **

**Edward**

I let Bella go, and as soon as her luscious legs touched the floor I pushed her against the wall.

Our lips crashed together with so much force it would of crushed a normal human.

Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist, my hands went straight to her ass, squeezing and massaging her.

My dick was already hard, knowing that it was about to be balls deep in Bella.

Grinding myself against her, I felt pre-cum ooz from the heed of my cock.

Before I even realized it, my shirt was gone along with my shoes, socks, pants and boxers. My necklessthat carried my wedding band (ring) was the only thing on my body other than Bella.

Bella only wore a little white dress only _just _suitably for going to school in, but I soon ripped it of her heated body.

Her bra was shredded along with her pantys, she wiggled her naked self from my grip.

Rejection flooded my whole being.

It was soon replaced with pure pleasure when she kissed the head of my cock. Her tong peaked from her mouth and slowly licked up my shaft.

Her pink-red lips slipped me into her hot, wet mouth, earning a deep growl from deep in my chest.

_It's not enough!_ I thought.

I moved my hands from her hair to her sholders pulling her up to my face.

She pouted.

I bit her lip.

She moaned.

I pushed her onto the big bouncy bed and she squealed.

I thrust into her hot, wet pussy and let out a deep moan.

I thrust fast and hard.

In.

_So fucking good!_

Out.

_so fucking wet_

In.

_so fucking tight_

Out.

She started to scream.

"fuck bella, I'm gonna cum!" my orgasm ripped through my body; from my head to my toes.

Bella was still under me, her hand gently stroking my messy hair.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward"

* * *

**_ok people happy now that youve had your bitter lemon?_**

**_well you had better bloody be coz ther will defanetly be more_**

**_please review_**

**_cat eyes cullen_**

**_xxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors note: I own no one (runs away crying _**

**_so sorry i havnt updated in a while but school is more than just learning it takes up a lot of bloody time,(bastereds)_**

**chapter 6**

_What on earth was that noise?_

_Was that you eddie?_

_So much lust._

_Ewwww, we are here you know, creep._

_How could I not see all this?_

Fuck!

I just had to forget that we didn't have our own house didn't I?

Bella had fallen asleep a few minutes after our 'reunion' and is still out.

"Bella baby, wake up. My family need to meet you" I whispered in her little ear.

I think she said "fine" but it was muffled by the fluffed up pillow.

"C'mon sexy, get up" I pushed her of the bed and laghed when she pouted from her place on the floor.

I pulled her up and draged her to my closet, getting two shirts and two pairs of shorts. No underwear.

Putting the clothes on the bed we went to the bathroom.

After I putting the shower on, we washed each other. Caressing the wet cloth over each others sensitive skin.

The water went cold forcing us to get out and changed.

"What if they didn't like me, or Anthony?" Bella whispered.

"Anthony's still alive?" my voice shook in disbelief. She nodded.

My sons still alive.

* * *

**_sorry but I'm tired_**

**_please review_**

**_cat eyes cullen_**

**_xxx_**

**_P.S, i'm thinking of doing a story were everyones human and bella and edward are both goths with bad pasts_**

**_tell me if it's a good idea, give me titles aswel if you think i should go for it._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors note: I own no one (runs away crying )_**

**_WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this chapter contains rape and violence._****chapter**** 8 **

* * *

**bella's past part one**

**bella**

"Bella, mm, is... Why, um... Does he, does Anthony take after you? Please tell me that he remembers me" Edward asked me.

I nodded.

"Edward, there are somethings I never told you about me, or that you might not of remembered cause of the change, I just need you to trust me. Please?"

"Anything love."

Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me out of his bedroom, down the stairs and into the living room, where his family was waiting.

Esme and Carlisle sat on the white love seat near the door holding hands.

Emmet sat on the floor drumming his fingers along the carpet in front of Rosalie, who was siting on the couch next to Alice and Jasper inspecting her nails.

Alice, well Alice looked terrified. Absolutely scared shit less.

_OK really need to make sure that I have at least a verbal filter, my mental one went as soon as Edward came back into my life, excuse the pun._

Jasper was the one I had to look out for. His past life as a human was filled with tactics to kill and incapacitate the enemy.

Edward growled at jasper.

No one had noticed that we had come into the room until then.

"Edward, darling. Calm down, you wouldn't want to hurt Alice, Esme or Rosalie by accident do you?" I warned him, I moved my hand from his and placed it on his arm.

He shook his head.

"Who are you?" Alice whispered.

"Why don't I tell you my story," Alice nodded "I'm going to warn you now, my story is, well, it's more of a nightmare, a horror movie than a fairy tale" Bella warned us.

"Bella love, you don't have to tell them anything" Edward told me.

"Edward Hun, they deserve to know about me. Plus, there are somethings that I never told you. No one interrupt me please, once I start i do not wish to have to repeat my self. It's bad enough remembering the first time." edward and his family nodded.

"My maiden name is Isabella Marie Howard my code name is daggers. I do not know how old I am but I'm around four hundred years old. I have two brothers named James or Logan, his code name is Wolverine, and Victor or Vick whose code name is Sabortooth. The code names make no sense now but they will soon.

I was born into a wealthy family, to lord Kenneth and lady Anne Windsor.

I had five elder siblings from my 'fathers' previous mirages. Derrick, Susan, Lucinda, Marianne and Joshua, that's in age order.

Derrick had 'fathers' black raven hair, and grey eyes. His hair always covered his face in one way or another. He was six years older than me and very snobby.

Susan and Lucinda were twins, identical twins. They had inherited their mothers golden hair and blue eyes. They were the most beautiful women in all the land. They had men falling at there feet and they knew it. They were only three years older than me.

Joshua was only a year older than me. He had brown, almost black hair and eyes that seamed to change colour.

Marianne was two years older than me, she too had inherited 'fathers' hair and eyes. Her mother was a maid at the house and had an affair with Kenneth when he was married to the twins mother.

My 'father' never liked me nor did my mother, until my thirteenth birthday I had thought that it was just because I was the youngest of six, not that my mother had intercourse with another and fallen pregnant with his child.

My childhood was not a pleasant one; I remember that I had to stay in bed all day and night because I had a 'bone disease' if I moved any part of my body it felt like I was on fire, or molten rock had been poured into my very bones.

On my thirteenth birthday men came into the house, they thieved my mother's jewels and fathers volt.

I remember a boy around eighteen come into my room.

My sister Marianne was with me at the time, I was closest to her out of the rest.

The boy came up to Marianne and pushed her to the ground.

He came up to me and pushed me of off my bed, I screamed out in agony.

The fire was back, and the boy just laughed at me.

He moved me so that I was sitting up and facing Marianne.

He went to her and stripped her of her cloths.

He raped her, a fifteen year old girl, my sister in front of me. I had never felt so helpless. Every time I would move the fire would burn my bones and make me scream, I couldn't help her.

When he was done, he ripped my sheets and gagged and tied her wrists and ankles together her with them and left. I had managed to move closer to her but not much. I remember her crawling to me and comforting me. After what had happened to her she was comforting me!

I kept on telling her how sorry I was that I couldn't help her, that I was sorry that that disgusting boy had not done it to me instead, at least then Marianne would have had some hope of stopping him if she wished it.

The boy came back but this time he had brought several other men along with him.

They tortured her and raped her again and again in front of me, the whole time I could do nothing but cry for my brave sister and scream out in pain when I tried to go and help her.

Dawn came and one of the men had an axe.

I knew that they were going to kill her in front of me.

I don't know what came over me.

One second they were standing there laughing the next, I was on my feet lunging at them like an animal. I killed them. All of them. I tore them apart like pieces of paper."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. All the women in edwards family were dry sobbing into there husbands chests.

"I was too late, they had already killed her.

I stormed through the house and killed every last stranger that had hurt my family.

I came across my 'father'; he was half dead on the ground.

I remember his last words as if it was yesterday.

"you are the daughter of lord Logan Howard, find him and get away from my family you monster" he died.

I found my mother, Susan and Lucinda in the room next to 'father', it looked like the same things that had happened to Marianne had happened to them.

I found Derrick and Joshua, I think. They were cut up into parts on there bedroom floors.

I ran to my room and packed some cloths, money and a bit of food.

Then I ran. I ran to lord howards home. The other side of the contry.

* * *

**_please review_**

**_cat eyes Cullen_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
